People often find it difficult to network outside of their places of business, school, and extra-curricular activities. As such, there are vast amounts of networking connections that can be made if people had alternative means for identifying their common interest with other individuals in their area. Moreover, financial institutions are often facilitating marketing and customer offers for major corporations but do little to facilitate networking amongst the customers themselves. Inasmuch, the customer may find themselves limited in terms of ways to branch out and make new networking connections. Existing social networking sites focus on some social groups but leave it up to the individual to identify themselves as being a member or having interest in a particular social group. To this extent, a method is needed for identifying social networking opportunities amongst individual in a common area such that a system may facilitate contact exchange and provide information about social networking opportunities to individuals with little to no input from the individual themselves.